Abigail Smith (1638-1673)
Biography From ACHS Vol. 1, #3 1749-1750 pg 94 by Arthur Adams: John was the only son of Jeremy's to leave issue. August 24, 1657, he married Abigail Smith, a sister of Jonathan Smith who married his sister, Hannah, and youngest daughter of Richard Smith Sr., of Wethersfield, whos wife was named Rebecca. Probate Record 1670 Very little is found of record, besides the grant of Cochester land in 1663, concerning John Adams. The explanation of this is his early death. He died September 6, 1670 without a will. However, the records of the Probate Court give the names and ages of the children and tell us that another child was expected. Hartford, CT Probate Records 1635-50, Page 79 Name: John Adams Location: Hartford Died 6 September, 1670. Invt. 74 pounds 15 shillings 6 pence. Taken 9 November, 1670, by Jonathan Gilbert, Nathan Willett, Siborn Nichols. The children: Rebeckah age 12 years August last, Abigail 11 next February, Sarah 9 March next, Jeremy 6 August last, John 4 September last, Jonathan 2 November last. One yet unborn. Court Record, Page 103--9 October, 1670: Invt. Exhibited. Adms. to the Widow. John Talcott and Jeremie Addams were desired by the Court to be overseers and to dispose of the Children John's widow married, secondly, John Betts of Wethersfield March 13, 1672/3. They removed to Huntington, LI. Testimony of Richard Risley Son-in-law, Richard Risley (1648-1728), sheds must light on the Adams family - ADAMS-RISLEY. - The following document is preserved in the Connecticut State Library at Hartford, in the collection of papers called Towns and Lands, vol. 5, p. 204: The testimony of Richard Risley Sr Hartford May ye 20th 1726 These may certifle whome It may Concern yt I Richard Rlsly of Hartford Do of my Certain Knowledge Know yt my father (father-in-law) John Addams formerly of Hartford Deceased, had seven Children viz : 4 sons & three Daughters: one son Died without Issue: I married one of ye Daughters & Edward Hlgbee married another: John Brush married ye other: ye sisters are all Deceased but they have Left Children as I herd by Jeremiah Adoms viz, two higbee & 2 Brushes which ware well ye Last I herd from them : ye above written I am Ready to testifle to If Cald, witness my hand RICHARD RISLE Given under oath, the Adams party being notified to be present, before me Orlas Pitkln just, a peace Opened in Genll Court May 21st1726. Test Hez : Wyllys Secretry. The John Adams referred to was son of Jeremy Adams, one of the original proprietors of Hartford ; for him and his descendants see REGISTER, vol. 59, pp. 315-320. The Richard Risley who deposes that he married one of the daughters of John Adams was a son of Richard Risley, another of the original proprietors of Hartford. From other documents we learn that Richard Risley married the daughter Rebecca, Edward Higbee of Huntington, L. I., the daughter Abigail, and John Brush of Huntington, L. I., the daughter Sarah. Up to this time even the name of the wife of Richard Risley has been unknown, as witness the Risley Genealogy, p. 42. Both Jeremy Adams and his son John had grants of land at what became Colchester, from the General Court of Connecticut, and the document given above was offered in evidence by the Adams heirs in a dispute over title with the town of Colchester. Hartford, Conn. ARTHUR ADAMS. Marriage & Family Marriage Certificate Neither John Adams or Abigail Smith were of age at the time of the marriage and the document giving the consent of both Jeremy Adams and Abigail's father Richard Smith to the marriage is of record as follows: Their marriage is found in the Hartford records as follows: "26 Aug 1657; Hartford, Hartford Co., CT 6. A Coppy of a Certificate vndr the names of these subscribed: These are to certify to any to whom it may come, that our children John Addams & Abigail Smith have our full consent to be marryed together, & wee know not engagemt of either party to any other, as wittnesse our hands. Rich: Smith Jer: Addams" Per the Probate Record, John's widow married, secondly, John Betts of Wethersfield March 13, 1672/3. They removed to Huntington, LI. Children of John Adams: # Rebecca Adams (1658-1726) - b 8/1658 m the Richard Risley (1648-1728) - son of one Hartford's Original Founders. # Abigail b Feb. 1660 m Edward Higbee # Sarah b 3/1662 m John Bunce (Brush?) of Huntington; # Jeremiah b 8/1664; # Jonathan b 11/6/1668; # Thomas, born after the death of John in 1670. he died a young man, unmarried, in Huntington. Vital Records References * The Risley Family History - Free on Google Books (publ Grafton Press in 1909) - Pg 38-42 - Includes complete Probate Record * FindAGrave for John Adams - * FindAGrave for Abigail Smith Betts - * Elisha Risley Immigrant Ancestors